


DSMPWC (Dream SMP: Warrior Cats)

by PoeticPan



Series: Dream SMP : Warrior Cats AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dadza, Dream Smp, Its a dsmp warrior cats au lmao, Multi, Needle is tommy, Swift is dream, Warrior Cats, bumble is tubbo, feather is philza, hog is techno, leaf is george, maple is sapnap, ramboo and niki are techno's children, soot is wilbur (obviously), tommy and wilbur are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPan/pseuds/PoeticPan
Summary: Essentially a rewrite of the dsmp plot but make it a warrior cats au. Also no, I'm not gonna tell you whose who. guess at that lol.
Series: Dream SMP : Warrior Cats AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Season One (Pre Revolution Arc) Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> For now I will just be posting Allegiances for each Arc.

DREAMCLAN:

LEADER: SWIFTSTAR - Cream and brown tabby tomcat with green eyes. 

DEPUTY: LEAFSIGHT - Grey-blue tomcat with hazel eyes

MEDICINE CAT: CLOVERCOAT - Pale brown tortoiseshell tomcat

WARRIORS (In the order of oldest to youngest):

MAPLECLAW - Tan tomcat with white paws

ARROWCLAW - Dark grey, almost black, tabby tomcat with with pale grey eyes

MOSSFLOWER - Cream and brown tabby she-cat

THUNDERSNAP - Thin-furred grey tomcat, with white underbelly and tail.

SOOTHEART - Lanky brown tabby tomcat with grey paws, former rogue)

APPRENTICES (Mentorship shared by all Warriors):

DUCKPAW - Pale blue-grey and black colorpoint tomcat

NURSERY (Queens and cats under six moons)

BUMBLEKIT - Pale brown tomkit with black tabby stripes (Son of Swiftstar)

NEEDLEKIT - Lanky cream tomkit (Brother to Sootheart, former rogue)

\--

THE OUTFIELD CATS (Wandering cats with a strong connection to Folklore and StarClan):

BLACKDAPPLE - Fluffy black and ginger tortoiseshell tomcat

STONESKIP - Blue-grey tomcat with brown eyes

ANTFROST - Brown and grey colorpoint tomcat

GREENSTALK - Large pale brown and cream tabby tomcat

SHEEPFUR - Fluffy brown and white colorpoint she-cat

\--

CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS (Rogues, loners, and kittypets):

FEATHER - Cream and grey tortoiseshell tomcat, loner

HOG - Large pinkish-grey tomcat, rogue

SALLY - Ginger tabby she-cat, kittypet

RAM - Dark brown tabby tom, loner

EMBER - Lanky black she-cat, kittypet

SPLIT - Half black, half white tomkit (Newborn to Ember)

SWEET - Pinkish-grey and brown tortoiseshell she-kit (Newborn to Ember)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New blood is Introduced into DreamClan.

“Swiftstar, you should come out and access this.” Leafsight's murmur echoed through the leader’s den. 

The tabby raised his head at his mate’s mew. “Why? What’s happened?” He asked in return. 

Leafsight sat at the entrance of the den, and his shoulders sagged as he let out a silent sigh. “Mapleclaw and Thundersnap found a group of rogues in the territory, and they brought them back into camp.” He explained quietly. 

Swiftstar lashed his tail as he sat up and eyed his deputy. “Why’d he bring them back?” 

“The oldest of the group, he has two kits with him…” Leafsight murmured. “The warrior code says we should never--”

“I see,” Swiftstar interrupted, he stood up and shouldered his way out of the den and into the Camp clearing. 

A pinkish-grey tom sat in the middle of the near-empty clearing, his tail wrapped protectively around a pair of kits, one much older than the other.

Swiftstar lifted his gaze and eyed the tom suspiciously, before turning and climbing onto an oak stump. He stretched, and cleared his throat to gather his Clan’s attention. 

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather in the clearing for a Clan meeting!” He called, watching as his clanmates began filing out of their dens.

He waited just a moment, before sighing and beginning his speech. “A rogue and his kits have been found in our territory. State your claim, Rogue.”

The tom standed. “These kits need a queen to save them. I found their mother dead, and--”

“I don't want your life story, Rogue, I want your name and your case.” Swiftstar growled. 

The rogue’s tail lashed, but he didn't argue back. “My name is Hog. These kits are Soot and Needle. They need a queen to feed them, and I am injured. We wish to stay in your Clan until they are healthy and I am healed.” He explained, keeping his voice even and clear for the crowd to hear him. 

Swiftstar quirked an ear. “So you wish to mooch off of our Clan?” He accused. 

Hog’s ears flattened. “No such thing. I can hunt for myself and will pay you back if need be.” He said, fangs clamped as he grit his jaws to avoid any more hostility. Normally, he enjoyed a good fight, but he knew he was far outnumbered here, in a Clan’s camp.

Swiftstar threw his gaze around to his clanmates. “What is your verdict, Clan?” He asked, although he likely wouldn't take in their words. 

His Medicine Cat, Clovercoat, rose up from the crowd and marched to sit beside the oak stump. “I say they should stay.” He said. “The Outfield Cats spoke to me two nights ago, and they told me that outsiders would come, and they would bring good change.” The cream-colored tom jumped up to stand beside the leader on the stump, now. “So my verdict is to keep them.”

Swiftstar flashed his Medicine Cat a look. “You didn’t mention this meeting.” He murmured. 

“I didn't think you’d want to hear about it.” Clovercoat retorted.

The leader looked away from the healer, and turned down to Hog and his kits. “You can stay, but you will hunt for yourself and sleep in the clearing, away from my warriors.”

“Gladly,” Hog growled. “Where will Soot and Needle stay?”

“They can stay with me in the Nursery.” Leafsight murmured, weaving through the crowd until he stood in front of Hog and the kits. “Please follow me.” He instructed, gently nudging Hog towards a cluster of ferns. 

The grey tom snatched Soot up by his scruff, letting Leafsight do the same with Needle, and followed the blue tom into the den. 

“How old are they?” Leafsight asked after plopping Needle into a mossy nest. 

“I’m five moons.” Soot mewled shyly upon being dropped into the nest by Hog. 

“And your brother?” 

“Needle is… a moon and a half, yes?” Hog looked down to the tabby kit to confirm his brother’s age. Soot nodded. 

“Sootkit and Needlekit… cute.” A little kit murmured, digging his way out from where he had apparently been nestled under Leafsight’s belly fur. “I’m Duckkit.” He introduced himself. 

“Duckkit is my son.” Leafsight clarified. “His mother wishes to stay anonymous… What happened to Sootkit and Needlekit’s mum?”

Hog shuffled his paws uncomfortably. “She, uh, she died… a fox got her… I chased it off before it could get all of her kits.” He explained. 

Distress shown in Leafsight’s hazel eyes. “Were there other kits in their litters?” He asked quietly. 

“Needle had a sister. I don't have any littermates, though.” Sootkit squeaked, hopping close enough to sniff at Duckkit’s pelt.

Hog nodded. “We lost Cinder last night, as well as Freeze, their mother.” 

“I'm sorry for your loss, Hog, I can't imagine what I’d do if I lost my mate…” Leafsight attempted to console him, inching closer to press his muzzle against Hog’s shoulder. 

But Hog moved away, huffing. “Freeze wasn't my mate, and Soot and Needle aren't mine.” He explained gruffly. “They’re a friend of mine’s.” 

“Oh,” Leafsight muttered, pulling away from the other tomcat. “Why didn't he bring them himself?”

“That isn't your business.” Hog growled, kneading into the mossy ground nervously. 

“Alright, alright.” Leafsight murmured. “I’m sorry if I struck a nerve…” He turned to leave the den. “Follow me, so Clovercoat can check up on that wound you mentioned having. Duckkit can watch Needlekit and Sootkit.” 

And Hog followed him out, leaving the kits to their own devices.

***

Soot nosed at Duckkit’s pelt, still, trying to distinguish his peculiar scent. 

“Quit it, Mouse-brain.” Duckkit hissed playfully. “Have you ever even  _ seen _ another kit?” 

Soot shook his head. “You're the first cat I’ve seen that isn't my kin, I think.” He explained. 

Duckkit’s eyes widened comically with shock. “I-- How?!” He squeaked. 

“Who’re they?” A smaller kit asked, stumbling over until he stood beside Duckkit. 

“It's Sootkit and Needlekit.” Duckkit explained. “Haven't you seen them before, Bumblekit? C’mon you can't be that bee-brained!” He teased.

“You haven't seen us before because we’ve never been here before.” Sootkit explained more gently as he leaned down to look at the much younger kit. “Who are you?”

“I-I’m Bumblekit.” He mumbled, his tail-tip twitching as he avoided Soot’s gaze. “’m two moons old.” 

“I’m a moon and a half…” Needlekit mewled, clamoring until he stood at Sootkit’s side. 

“Hi!” Bumblekit squeaked. “What’s your name?”

“I just told you his name.” Duckkit grumbled. “It’s Needlekit.”

“Y-yeah… my name is Needlekit.” The cream-colored kitten murmured. 

Bumblekit scrambled over beside Needlekit, pressing himself against the other. “Wanna play?” He asked. 

“Uh.. sure?” 


End file.
